Just In Time for Christmas
by Soulmate Ficwriter
Summary: Jasper doesn't know how he could've let this happen. How did he allow himself to end up so far from home on Christmas Eve? Can he make it home to Edward by Christmas morning and can he forgive himself once he gets there? A Christmas one-shot for harrytwifan.


**This is a late Chrismassy one-shot for harrytwifan. I just wanted to write her something for Christmas cuz she deserves to be appreciated. I couldn't get it done "In Time for Christmas", despite the title, but here it is.**

**This is unbetaed since it's for my beta.**

**This story was inspired by the song **_**Christmas Without You**_** by **_**One Republic**_**, and **_**Justin Bieber**_** and his song **_**Misletoe**_** helped a little, also.**

**I made a banner for it on pic collage on my iphone that I have posted on my fb profile, Married Myedward.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This story has intense boy love and lovin'. Read at your own risk and only if you're eighteen or older. SLASH**

* * *

**Just In Time for Christmas**

**Jpov**

"I miss you."

_This hurts_.

"I miss you, too. So much."

He sounds so far away. Much farther than the thousands of miles between us.

"I'm sorry I'm not there with you. Again. I should be…" desperately, I try to convey my regret to him, for not being home, but he cuts me off.

"Hush now, sweetheart. Please, none of that. You know that I understand. It wouldn't have made sense for you to travel across the country the day before Christmas just to travel back to New York the day after."

I hear his comforting words. My sweet supportive man - he's always reassuring and understanding.

I hear his words, yet they contradict his voice.

His voice sounds weary.

I haven't been home since before Thanksgiving. The holidays are the busiest time of year for me; I stay booked solid at piano bars and high society Christmas parties. I'm in high demand year round, but Thanksgiving to New Year's sees me with a gig, sometimes two, every day.

Edward yawns. I know he's exhausted. It's 12am here which means it's only 9pm there, but he's been slammed at work with this year's severe influenza outbreak.

However, he never used to yawn with me - always perking up just to hear my voice, no matter how late we spoke or how many hours he'd worked. Not during his years of medical school nor mine of trying to make a name for myself. Not until just recently.

I've noticed little changes in him lately.

I've heard a slight distance in his voice.

He seems preoccupied… and that scares me. In our fifteen years together, since we became smitten and inseparable in high school, my Edward has never been preoccupied when it comes to me.

"Goodnight my love. I need to get some sleep… long day tomorrow at my parents." He yawns again and my heart breaks a little with the need to hold him in my arms as he drifts off to sleep. He's so beautiful then, as his thick eyelashes flutter - tucking away his emerald eyes. I revel in the experience when I'm home, yet it torments me when I'm not.

"Sleep, sweetheart. Call me in the morning."

I think he's about to hang up when he calls my name.

"Jasper!"

"Yes?"

"It's already Christmas where you are. Merry Christmas!"

I shake my head, not that he can see me, so many miles away. It is anything but a _merry_ Christmas.

"No. It's not Christmas for me without you. But you have a merry Christmas, baby. Okay?"

He sighs. "Not until next week when you're home. Love you. So much. 'Night, babe."

Alone in my luxury hotel room in the city that never sleeps, I'm restless and wanting after he's hung up - aching and feeling all kinds of wrong.

I want… no, I _need_ to spend Christmas with my husband. I'm missing him terribly. This year, especially, has seen me on the road most of the time. His family practice in our small town of Forks keeps him from travelling with me.

I missed his Birthday, Valentine's Day, and Thanksgiving.

Yet, I agreed to work Christmas Eve and the day after Christmas so far from home? What was I thinking?

For the life of me… I can't remember.

I suddenly fear I've lost sight of what's important. My Edward understands how long and hard I've worked for my success and he would never ask me to jeopardize my career. But what am I jeopardizing in the process, putting my heart last? Putting him last? His precious heart that has been mine, unconditionally these past fifteen years.

He deserves more.

And it hits me like a ton of bricks. I finally pinpoint what has been gnawing at my nerves.

It isn't Edward. He's no different. He's not distant or floundering in his devotion to me, or in his acceptance of my constant absences. He hasn't changed.

It's me. I've changed.

Simply put, _I can't do this anymore. _

I can't be away from him more often than not.

I can't miss his Birthday.

I can't miss Valentine's Day.

I can't miss Thanksgiving.

And I most certainly cannot miss Christmas.

Not anymore.

Not ever again.

…

Two hours later I'm on a flight, headed home. My sweet boy is waiting for me and he doesn't even know it, in our bed and unaware that I'll be there by the time he opens his eyes to Christmas morning.

_I'm coming, baby…_

My agent wasn't happy to hear from me so late on Christmas Eve, and he certainly wasn't thrilled with my request for him to cancel my gigs through to the new year. Although, he didn't seem the least bit surprised. My long-time friend knows me well, better than I know myself, and lucky for me - Emmett cares for me more than the paycheck I provide him with.

He'll handle it. He always does.

He'll also handle lightening my schedule so that I'm not away from home as much anymore. It's not worth it.

The light snow keeps me from traveling as fast as I'd like from the airport in Seattle to our home in Forks. Yet, the rental SUV handles well enough, even up our long driveway through the woods. I pull up to our secluded home just after dawn.

Quietly, I slip in the front door; my heart clenching in my chest with happiness at my first sight of this year's Christmas tree in the corner of our living room. I can't help but roll my eyes to see its multi-color twinkling lights illuminating the room; my stubborn boy must've left them on throughout the night again, against my better judgment and pleas otherwise.

Wiping a stray tear away as it slides down my cheek, I stand mesmerized with the tree's beauty. My dear Edward made it so, here all alone because I was far away.

Tofu, our grey tabby, greets me with her friendly mews before I take my first step toward the stairs. She rubs back and forth against my legs. I pick her up and snuggle her in my arms as she purrs contentedly.

"Shush now, sugar… you'll wake up daddy, and I plan on doing that. Would you like some breakfast right quick, before daddy and I are busy for a little while?"

Jumping out of my arms, she beats me to the cupboard that houses her food as if she understands that her chance to eat is now. It's so good to be home for many, many reasons. One of which is the simple pleasure of feeding my cat.

However, other more fundamental and needful reasons – such as the need to make love to my husband and make up for lost time - have me up the stairs, undressed, and standing by our bed in two minutes flat.

Watching him sleep takes my breath away, yet I'm able to breathe easier than I've been able to since before saying goodbye to him over a month ago.

The early light has the room glowing light blue, illuminating him as if he's an angel sent from heaven for me alone. He lies on his back with the blanket in a tangle around his waist. I can't help but brush my hand across his taut abdomen, then up his chest, pebbling his nipples before my eyes as he moans in his sleep. Leaning down, I brush my lips across his with a matching moan of my own.

"Jasper… miss you..," he murmurs. "Need you…"

I run my fingers through his soft auburn locks, soothing him with words that feel so good to say.

"I'm here, my love. Wake up sleepy head… I'm home."

His eyes flutter open, an immediate smile transforming his face as he looks around the room and then back at me.

"Am I dreaming?"

I can't help but chuckle at his confusion. He's groggy and adorable. He's mine and I'm here with him where I'm meant to be.

"No, you're not dreaming. It's Christmas morning and I'm finally home. Merry Christmas, baby."

"But how, Jasper? "

"I caught the red-eye… flew while you slept. I couldn't do Christmas without you. I can't be without you so much, anymore."

"But how…?"

"Don't worry about that. I need to be home with you more and Emmett will help me make it so. Okay?"

"Are you kidding me? That's so much better than okay! Best Christmas present ever!"

He's happy with the news as I knew he would be, whispering "thank yous" and "love yous" against my lips, pulling me to lie on him. Our loving embrace quickly becomes fervent caresses. He feels so good beneath me, all warm and firm and already breathing heavily because we fit together perfectly. We become consumed with pleasure from simple acts, such as my hands in his hair and his cupping my ass.

"Fuck, babe… missed you so much… need you so bad…" His husky voice and asking words have me shimmying down between his legs, sucking him into my mouth. _Fuck_, his cock feels so good just where it's supposed to be, sliding between my lips and hitting the back of my throat.

"Jas… Jas… Jasper, fuck! So close already… gonna make me cum so hard…"

I increase my mouth's suction, gently tugging on his tightened balls just like I know he needs. I increase my strokes and am quickly rewarded when he fills my mouth with his warm salty essence. I savor every delicious drop he offers.

God, I've missed every part of him… including the taste of him, but I'm not done tasting him just yet.

Not nearly.

I continue my path south before he's fully recovered from the first of his many orgasms I have planned. Laving his balls with my tongue, I then find his quivering hole. Finally. Mmmmmnnn… the taste of him here. I've missed this even more than his other flavors. How did I live without this for so long? Since the night before I last left, in front of the fireplace on our plush rug. I made him come that night from just this, my tongue fucking him. But not now. Not this morning… no. I don't have the patience for that today. I need him too badly. I need to be inside him as soon as fucking possible.

After just a few moments of my fingers joining my tongue, he is ready.

Crawling back up his body, I reach across him into the nightstand for the lube we keep there. It's almost empty and I can't help but tease him that it was a full newly opened bottle just before I left. I specifically remember fumbling with its tamper-resistant plastic as I rushed to fuck him in the middle of packing my shit to leave.

Edward blushes, admitting that this isn't even the same bottle, but another - a second bottle because he's jacked off thinking of me so much, a few of those times while I was on the phone.

Those images and memories and have me almost cumming all over him and the sheets as I slicken him for me, and finally position the head of my swollen and aching cock at his precious entrance.

My spot.

Forever only mine.

I take a deep breath before I push inside. Finally breaching his tight heat, I watch my cock disappear within his writhing body. The sight of it has me trembling, mesmerized as I slowly push balls-deep inside him, only to pull back out again. In and out; I enjoy the delicious sight of our bodies joining while feeling how perfectly his ass embraces my cock. Coupled with the sound of his wanton grunts, and I'll be lucky if I last five minutes.

Until he murmurs, "I love you, Jasper. Thank you for coming home."

I'm bombarded with conflicting sensations and emotions at once. The intense pleasure from the feeling of finally being one with him again. Yet also, penetrating guilt caused by his innocent words - that he would feel the need to thank me for being home on Christmas, as if I've gone above and beyond my husbandly duties by doing so.

I still inside him, as tears finally fall down my cheeks onto his.

"Please don't thank me, baby… for what is supposed to be. And always will be, every year. I vow to you that I'll always be home for Christmas."

He silently wipes my tears without arguing, excepting my promise and forgiving me for having had a reason to make it.

My boy knows how to change the subject with the deliberate shift of his body below me, causing me to penetrate him even deeper. My regret dissipates as I cry out from the feel of him.

We speak the language of lovers, with sighs and moans between us as I move inside him. It's been too long. Signs of my orgasm begin; the feel of it in the pit of my stomach and in my tingling and tightening balls.

Reaching his long arms around me to grasp the cheeks of my ass, he messages my hole as I continue to fuck him, causing me to lose control completely. Although he is already hard and leaking between us, I cannot wait to bring him with me. He holds me close while my body shakes; I moan his name and fill him with my cum until it's leaking from him onto the sheets.

I don't know how long I'm lost like this, in between consciousness and the near black-out the force of my orgasm causes. But I can hear him and feel him all around me.

His kisses and soothing words bring me back from my blissful abyss. Gently, he then moves my spent body from above him, positioning me to lie on my stomach beside him. He worships me with kisses across my shoulders and down my back. As he reaches the cheeks of my ass with his lips and my entrance with his fingers, I realize what his intentions are. He hasn't fucked me in months; I usually do the fucking. But _damn_, the thought of him possessing me has a needy moan rumbly from deep within my chest.

"That's right, babe… it's my turn, now. I need to fuck you."

"Yes," is my desperate reply.

He readies me for him with kisses and decadent licks of his tongue where his cock will soon be, quickly making me writhe with his fingers, too. But he's impatient, adding lube and pushing inside me within minutes. I'm still on my stomach with him straddling my thighs and his thrusts become faster and harder and deeper, immediately. His moans become wails and I hold on to the rails of our wrought iron bed for dear life. He's powerful and intense, where I'm needy and compliant - taking every thrust he gives as my cock is already painfully hard between my body and the mattress.

I can't help the whimper that escapes me when he pulls away, taking his cock with him. He's panting and trembling. I know my boy and he's trying to regain his control to prolong this for us both. I should tell him to just let go, to fuck me until he cums, but I don't. I'm selfish and want to feel him inside me for as long as possible. So I wait while his breathing returns to normal. I wait while his trembling subsides as he watches me with fire in his green eyes, his hands never stopping the gentle message of my ass and the backs of my thighs.

"On your knees baby, brace yourself." The tone of his voice has me shuddering, my cock so heavy and full between my legs as I do as I'm told.

With the grasp of my hips he's inside me again, fucking me hard and steady. I feel it when he tilts his hips just right, hitting that spot dead on every time. I'll be cumming in minutes from his cock alone with him fucking me like this.

He knows.

In less than two minutes, I'm past screaming, as my cock empties on the bed - so long and intense, without being touched.

Edward grasps my hair, pulling my head back gently as he continues to drive into me again and again. I can feel his cock pulsing as he cums inside me, marking me as his again.

We collapse in a heap, wiggling into each other's arms as sleep claims us both. A peaceful sleep I've not felt since that last time I slept here in our bed in his arms.

It feels like just seconds later that he's beckoning me from the darkness of slumber with his fingers gently playing with my hair. Lifting up to look at the clock I see that we've been asleep for hours.

He's sleepy and beautiful, still looking freshly fucked, all flushed and sated looking. But I see the question in his eyes before it forms on his lips.

"What brought this on baby?"

"What? A guy can't show up on Christmas morning out of the blue, where he should have been all along?"

My humor is lost on him. He's not laughing.

"Don't get me wrong… I'm so fucking happy you're here, but why the sudden change of plans?"

I snuggle into his arms as I try to explain. "Like I said, I can't be without you so much anymore. I can't and I won't. And I'm so sorry I've left you here alone so much. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Jasper. It's okay. It's my fault, too."

"No. It's not."

"Yes. It is."

He halts my attempt to continue arguing with his mouth on mine, his tongue stroking my tongue so deep in my mouth. When he pulls away, after a kiss like that, I've almost forgotten what we were talking about. How does he do that?

Somehow, I form coherent words, "I'm not giving up my career… just slowing it down a little and putting us first, as we should be.

He entwines his fingers with mine. "I should have made more of an effort to visit you wherever you were. It's not all your responsibility. I don't want you to give up your music… your career. That just won't do. You would never ask me to give up being a doctor."

I recognize the determination in his voice, the way he's now begun pinching the bridge of his nose. I decide it's best at this point to just keep my mouth shut.

"Do you remember Seth Clearwater?" he asks.

"Leah's little brother?" Leah was one of our close friends in high school. Her kid brother, Seth, was always hanging around. But what's he have to do with anything?

"Yes. He just finished his residency and he's coming to work for me. So… I won't be as busy and can schedule trips to come where you are more often. Quite often, if you don't mind?"

"Seriously?" I ask, like he'd joke about this. But still… can it be true?

"Yes, seriously." He's beaming and I'm speechless. I grab him and kiss him, climbing on top of him to straddle his waist, to snuggle into his arms. His always comforting and protective arms.

I'm excited and surprised. I'm like a kid on Christmas morning. Wait a minute… it is Christmas morning!

When I'm done kissing and cuddling and he's breathless and giggling at my exuberance – I ask why we didn't think of this sooner? We lie together planning what we'll do with my extra time here at home with him, and what cities he might be able to visit me in on the road.

As the morning turns into afternoon, he sighs. "My parents, babe… I'm to be there at one. Well, we're to there by one… now, I guess. You know how my mother is about punctuality. They'll be so excited to see that you're home, but I'm sorry to drag you away from our home so soon."

"It's okay, baby. Sure, I'd rather spend all of this beautiful Christmas day in bed with you. But I'd follow you anywhere. Besides, you're momma's pumpkin pie is sounding damn good right about now. Does she have her mistletoe up?"

He looks at me cautiously. "Yes, of course… in the foyer, like every year."

I turn on my puppy-dog eyes and child-like asking voice. He swears I could get anyone to do just about anything when I ask like this. "Can we camp out in the foyer, under the mistletoe all day?"

Rolling his eyes, he chuckles, "Silly boy… no. But we can visit it quite often. Deal?"

I relent, secretly plotting as how often quite often will be.

"Deal."

He pulls me whining from the comfort of our bed, toward the shower - with happiness sparkling in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Jasper," he tells me, once the warm water of the shower is streaming down over us, as he sinks to his knees before me. He nuzzles my cock against his cheek, and _Oh_ how I know I'll love the shower blow-job he's about to give me.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'," I huskily reply while grasping his hair between my fingers, guiding his mouth where I need it to be.

He immediately takes me so deep down his tight throat, and I moan, "It is a very merry Christmas, indeed."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
